


Take me Home

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [10]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: The links had a small problem. And now that problem grew bigger as Legend grabbed a specific mask. Theres only one person who could drag him back to the living.





	Take me Home

Legend should've knew better than believe his world was safe again. When they came back into Legend's Hyrule, they were attacked. Swarming with enemies, surrounding them, pinning them to a small corner. Four, Wind, and Wild were behind Time, Legend, Twilight, Hyrule, Legend, and Sky.

 

Legend should've known better, there was no way they could fight them. When they ran from Wild's Hyrule, being chased down by four Guardians, some of our party members were injured from the fight. But now, there was almost nothing we could do. As I stare at the enemies approaching, smiling as they got closer with each step. 

 

There was a tiny voice, a slight weight in my bag, it called. Telling me sweet whispering nothings, the dark energy flowed from the bag. He looks back at the enemies, seeing their expressions, my mind began forming sick twisted thoughts. 

 

It torn his heart as he snaps back into reality, he struck his hand, snatching out the mask. As he place it on his face, he could hear voice, all so distant and he asked the mask for help. 

 

He knew there was no way they could defend themselves. Not after the fight in Wild's Hyrule.

 

He could feel himself drowning, voices fading but yet still there. It was soft. He could feel his eyes drifting softly, as the mask requested him to sleep. To close those gorgeous eyes. As the darkness turn darker, there was a single voice that screamed. 

 

Yelling. Begging him. 

 

It somehow reminded him of his adventure with a redhead once. As he closed his eyes, his head drooped softly. He could feel someone hugging him. He laughed softly, to think someone caught me?

 

To trust? He doesn't know trust. Opening his eyes were becoming harder, eyes heavy, mind muddled, energy depleting rapidly. 

 

That is until another voice, it spoke deeply. Asking me to give up my body, to sleep forever. Saying I would be free of this if I sleep. 

 

_ Hmmm, maybe I should sleep. _

 

"No! Don't you dare sleep now!" 

 

I felt confusion as the voice shouted.

 

"You survived hell and you will come back! You run down, rat bastard!"

 

_ Ralph? _

 

Ralph is here? Why? I could feel something was wrong. I wanted the mask off! I struggled, I could myself shoving someone off, the way the wood feels underneath my nails. 

 

As I push and push, forcing bit by bit of the mask off. Until I was suddenly thrown off my balance as the mask slammed roughly, the sound of wood connecting rocks and myself falling on my ass.

 

Pain was there, but that wasn't the problem. Turning my attention, I saw Ralph staring at me. Those eyes. It shined so beautifully, reminding me of how I asked for his hand. 

 

Closing my eyes one last time, I smiled as I could feel someone roughly hugging me. Hands scraping softly at my hair, the hurriedly touches, and the soft whispers. I hugged back, gripping his cape as he covered both of us. 

 

He smelled of soap, spice, and home. Take me home, to the place where I belong, Ralph.


End file.
